The Magic Coat
by djkillgirl
Summary: What will happen if Alucard, who at the time is girlycard, lost then forgotten all about his white coat during WWII. What if somebody where to come across said white coat 50 years later? What if that coat is more then just a coat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all who are reading this. It's been far too long since life's being a b**** and all. Had this little idea stuck in my head and I wanted to share it to you all. Don't know if its been done before since i haven't read anything like it but I'm giving it a shot anyways. If the grammar sucks then tuff luck, cuss I don't give a f***, but don't be afraide to leave a review.****（＾****ν****＾）**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"How many times have I told you! Stay the hell out of my shop!" Crashes, loud noises, and laughter could be heard down the street from a liquor store in one of the bad areas in the neighborhood. A poorly dressed teen wearing a beanie covering the hair came running out the doors carrying a bags full of chips followed by the angry owner who's carrying a heavy ass broom.<p>

"Wait until I catch you, you little bastard!" The teen didn't turn nor stop, flipped him the bird instead, pissing off the owner even more. The man swooped down, grabbed a empty bear bottle and launch it. He missed of course but when I say missed I didn't mean by mere inches from the head, oh no, I mean his aim is so far off target that he ended up hitting someone parked car on the other side of the street. Luckily no one was around to see that so he paid it no mind, he stop to catch his breath knowing full well he can never keep up.

"Yeah...that's right...you better run!" He said between heavy breaths, trying to slow down his racing heart while heading back to his store to make sure nobody else tries to steal anymore goods

Checking over the shoulder to see no one following after making so many twists and turns slowed to a walk down the freezing cold streets of L.A, all the while eating the catch of the day.

'_Man, the look on his face when i knocked over his display stand was priceless.'_ Still smirking at the memory of what happen only moments ago.

Now walking in the better part of L.A passing by all the fancy shops a businesses all the while sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the street full of nicely dressed people. There was something odd out of the corner of the eye, coming closer it was an small out of place antique shop. The small building itself colored a faded royal purple lined with very intricate gold designs of swirls and mythical creatures along the surface, the building sign the opposite color scheme for the background is gold and the lettering royal purple saying _Mystics Gatherings_. Why someone would name it that I really don't know. All in all, it was very out of place, like an eye sore amongst all the fancy city glamor.

Placing both hands on the shops window to examine the many items on display. Between two large boxes not too far from here is a long clean white coat, there was nothing expensive about it, just a plain old coat. That didn't mean that it was any less good looking, wearing only a hole filled gray jeans and a shredded up once white shirt. The coat was nice and big, too small for an adult but big enough that it will protect the body of the teen from the cold, harsh winter elements.

"I see you taking a fancy to that here coat there young man." Came the old but familiar voice that is far too close for comfort. Twisting around quickly to confront the person, only to find an aged old happy kind face of the women who would leave plates of food for the little teen to eat, the only one who has ever been kind. The last time they met was when she closed her other store because of all the violence and vandalism on the bad side of town. But that was at least 2 years ago, they only known each other for almost a month, it was a bit of a surprise to see her after so long.

"Come, if you want the coat you can have it then boy." Funny, during the time spent together they never once knew each others names, it was probably better that way. Turning she headed for the entrance of her odd little shop while following at a distance.

_'I never knew she was into stuff like this._' Passing by many weird looking dolls and masks, the one's you see in little Tokyo. We moved until we reach our destination, plucking the coat out between the boxes, then dropping it into the teens hands.

"There you go, now you don't have to walk in the cold anymore." The old woman, notice the questioning look said, "I don't want you to be walking around wearing rags like that at this time of year, plus I can finally get rid of that little old thing."

Still receiving the same look explained, " I been trying to sell that thing for months now after getting it from an old friend of mine in Germany, he said something about it being cursed, I didn't believe him at the time until all those who buy it return them saying something about it feeling dark and foreboding."

Apparently it didn't matter what it felt so long as it keeps you warm, never one for speaking, a nod of the head as a form of agreement and understanding, the teen turned and left the out-of-place shop keeping their reunion short.

"Hum, it doesn't fell cursed to me, whoever thought it was are a bunch of dumasses." The teen said aloud in a feminine voice admiring the cozy white long coat that went almost to the ground without having to steal it. The sky's becoming darker by the minute signaling the coming of nightfall, passing thru many alleyways coming by one with an emergency stairwell above a dumpster. Quickly going up the fire escape (*slipping a few times and damn near breaking a arm in the process.*) thru a broken window without being seen to the very top floor of the building. The place is a foul smelling dump, nothing but old cheap broken furniture spread thru out the small space covered in dust and mold providing temporary shelter from the oncoming rain for the teen. Pushing pass all the useless crap towards the legless couch with towels for cushions. Laying down and becoming comfortable within the masses while still wearing the warm cozy white coat, eyes closing shut lulled to sleep by soft buzzing noises. Unknown to the coat clad teen that the buzzing noises were actually the thousands of voices coming from within the shadows of the newly attained white coat.

* * *

><p>"Look! There he is! Don't let him escape!" Shouted one of the gang members chasing while shooting after a Certain teen in white who just bearly dodge most of the shots.<p>

I bet all of you are wondering why I'm being chased? Well its a funny story actually, turns out the build I decided to sleep at was a secrete base for one of the local gangs in the area and the leader of said gang didn't take to kindly of finding some teen sleeping at there place especially after said teen had thrown a big chunk of broken wood in his face soon upon awakening. I did try to apologize but he wasn't having it, how the hell was I suppose to know that this piece of shit building was there spot?

Being chased in a run down building with a bullet wound in your shoulder by a group of 20 or so men trying to put another in your head is probably not one of the best things to wake up to early in the morning.

Sigh

Hey.

You guys all know that one saying about what happens in life don't you?

well...

Shit happens.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being late too many birthdays this week. I had to change the rating of my story so I don't violate any of the terms. Thank you to those who faved/follow and to the one review, cause ill be needing all the support I can get. I forgot to mentioned this before so I'm doing it now, this applies to all chapters.**

**I do not own hellsing in any way, shape, or form and I never will. Only the OC's.**

**the hellsing gang and others shows up in next chapter so you don't have to wait.**

**And remember reviews gives me strength.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Rounding many corners, down a broken flight of stairs, jumping thru the holes in the walls, and tripping over almost every that I come across, Oh, and lets not forget about the bullet that is now logged in my fucking shoulder, dripping a crimson trail in these decrepit halls. The sounds of heavy footsteps and gunshots could be heard coming from above the upper levels.

Moving until it felt remotely safe, slowed to a stagger to leaned slightly against the wall, lightheaded, panting to catch some breath. Shrugging the mysteriously hole less bloody coat slightly then move the hand clamped tightly on the shoulder to see the damage.

"Shit." The teen swore, hissing between clenched teeth. It miss the major bones but its in deep and was going to require a tool to take it out. Being shot at too many times for as long I can remember to know what to do, so it will be easy to remove later. Tearing a strip of fabric from the torn shirt, used it to tie up the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding. The only problem now is to get the hell out without being killed.

Click

Eyes widening from the sound, quickly ducked, missing the shot that came seconds later aimed for the skull; with a curse, bolted down the halls again. Left, right, up, down, almost at every turn they were there as well. Soon coming to a dead end, a window off to the side would've been of great help if it weren't for the fact that this was the 15 floor, 6 floors lower from the previous one.

_'Now stuck, I'm with two choices. Choice number 1) jump out the window and plummet to my death. Or choice number 2) stay where I am and risk being gunned downed or worse. Now, if only I had a coin to flip?'_

"I found him!"

_'Ok, choice number one then_.'

Dashing to the window then smashing thru the frame. Falling rapidly to the hard concrete ground below only one thing kept on screaming in the teens mind were the words '_Shit!_' Not wanting to see the oncoming death, screwed both eyes shut and hoping for the best. When the impact came it wasn't nearly as painful as the thief would've thought, peaking slightly with one eye to see what has happen then both flew fully open in shocked amazement. Instead of ending up like a smashed watermelon across the pavement; landed on both feet like a cat, creating a mini crater in the ground beneath the teen.

"I'm...still alive? B-but how?" Said in a complete daze, injury temporary forgotten, wondering how that was even possible from that height all the while trembling from the near death experience.

Now was not the time to think about it, the group of thugs are making there way out from the building all the while yelling, "how did he get down there?""did that brat just landed on both his feet and still live!?"and so on. But that wasn't the only problem, the problem now is that the window was not on the same side as the emergency escape that leads to the open streets. Instead the window leads to the opposite side, surrounded by a 20 foot brick wall, if the teens shoulder wasn't injured and had a climbing tool, like a rope, then this wouldn't be a problem at all. Turning from side to side, Desperately looking for any other another way.

" looks like you have nowhere to go, you shit." Came a highly annoyed voice.

Slowly turning around to face the group blocking off all paths, their leader, wearing a bandage covering the bruise part of his face, scowled at the teen.

"I don't know how you got down here but you will pay for what you done to my face kid!" He shouted; with a flick of a hand his fellow gang members rush forward. Throwing kicks and punches every which way in selfdefense but there were too many of them. Crashing to the ground with a hard thud by a well place punch to the face, knocking out teeth and causing more blood to be spilled. They were upon the teen like a pack of hungry wolfs, kicking and stomping their feet all over the body, laughing in sick amusement; causing more broken bones and bruises to form. The brutal beating continued for at least 5 minutes more till the boss steps thru the lackeys to tower over the bloody, crumple form; pistol in hand.

"Well lookie here boys we got ourselves a looker." Sneered the male leader with a smug look on his face.

At one point during the brutal beating the filthy beanie came off showing very short light brown feminine hair, drench in blood. The teen who is indeed a girl, sprawled faced down on the ground, her new long white coat covered in slashes, blood, and dirt; lifted up her bloodied face, blue eyes glared at the men before her in anger and defiance.

The male steps back in surprise, he slowly raised his own gun and aimed between the eyes, his guys follow suit; aiming at various areas of her anatomy, smirking maliciously down at her.

"You would've made a nice little fuck but who knows where you've been. At least I'm putting you out of your misery." He sighed in mock disappointment.

The girl struggled with all her might despite all the pain, despratly trying to force her broken body to move, to do something, anything!

_'I...I don't want to die..._.'

Her vision starting to blur from unshed tears, she didn't dare to cry, no, not to them, their crude voices becoming distant to her ears. She was trembling, but not of fear. Bruised, cut hands balled into fists at her sides, cutting into her palms drawing out even more blood.

They are reloading their weapons.

_'No. Not..._ '

A deep seething anger formed inside her. Angry at herself for being careless and reckless on where she slept and for letting her guard down. Angry at not bolting when she had the chance after jumping out of that window. But most of all that anger is directed at the bastard and his friends before her, who brought her both pain and humiliation. She imagines the people above her screaming as they are being torn to shreds. To see every bone in their bodies being broken, to make them suffer like they've made her.

Pulling the safety off from the side.

_'...Not like this.._.'

Those sounds from the night before have returned, much more louder this time. The shadows within the bloodied ruined coat and along the ground started to move about, becoming darker and darker.

Fingers slowly pulling the triggers.

_'I will not die like this!' _Her blue eyes burning brightly. Responding to her thoughts and will, the shadows burst forth before any shots could be fired, taking on the forms of various dark demonic creatures. Loud demonic growls drowns out the screams of pain and terror as gaping maws tore thru flesh like paper, ripping off limbs and tearing out organs as they went. The gang fired their loaded weapons at the beasts, they weren't having any affect against it. All but one fell to a bloody heap on the floor around them, the boss standing in the middle of the carnage surrounded by monsters, paralyzed with pure fear.

A foot away the girl moved, she can feel everything as black wisps flowed from the injuries as her body began to heal itself quickly. Broken bones snapping back into place then mend themselves, lost teeth grown back, her blood seeped back into the gashes, the bullet in her shoulder pushed out then clattered to the ground.

"W-what the fuck a-are you?" He Stuttered in horror.

All injuries are gone, not a single scratch left. The long white coat of hers no longer bears any tears, instead at the bottom, large, black tendrils swarmed around her body.

She stood on wobbly legs, moving forward, swaying to and fro by each step she'd made. A demented smile splits across her face as wide blue eyes blaze like an infernal causing him to stumble over his own feet and into the mess.

"**Scream**. I want to hear you _scream_ for me." her clear voice resonates thru out the air. The monsters lounged on him before he could have the chance to get up and run.

"Ah-aaaaaaaaaah!"

His high pitch screams and sounds of crunching are like music to her ears, filling the air with its melody. After the deed is done, the coat reabsorbed all the shadows along with the crimson blood on the ground. All that's left are lumps of flesh scatter all over. She didn't feel disgusted by the brutal display of mutilation, she's use to that sort of thing for many years. Nor did she feel guilty for what she has done, in fact she'd _enjoyed_ it greatly, to see their blood being spilled everywhere.

That's why she walked away with a content smile on her face, leaving behind her almost killers for the others to find. She'll have to find a more better secured place to go for the night, running her finger along the sleeves of the coat in complete gratitude. If it weren't for this coat she'd be dead by now.

_'Im never taking this coat off._'

On the back of her coat is a glowing red eye, it blinking a couple of times before it slowly falls closed then fades away.

Unbeknown to the coat clad girl are the ones who saw everything that has just happen and will report back to their leaders the finding and recordings on what they just saw today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everybody I hope you all like this late chapter. It is hard trying to write like Anderson with the way he speaks and all. I kept constantly going back and changing it many time not liking the way it looks. And it's hard trying to describe facial expressions and movement. So I'm just going to make this simple that way I won't bore or confuse anyone. Sorry if Anderson sounds weird, I tried and Had most likely failed. Oh well.**

**Enjoy **

**3**

It is a nice sunny late afternoon at the hellsing estate in London. The level of Freak activity has been low for the pass few weeks, so the residents here should either be bored or just simply relaxing. The soldiers would've be out train or messing around, seras would've be out practicing to better aim harkonnen while still rejecting the blood that is offered, Walter would've be cleaning and doing the chores around the mansion, and alucard would've either cleaning both his casull and Jackal or just sitting in his throne-like chair out of boredom. But that wasn't today's plans.

Both Alucard and Seras are currently within their masters office awaiting orders as sir integra, sitting behind her desk with Walter by her side, currently going thru a small pile of paperwork with a look of concentration on her face while smoking on an cigar. After a minute more she finally finish what she's doing with a puff of smoke and slides the files forward for her two agents to see.

"The majority of it are reports from an informant in American about a gang being killed in California. Normally, this wouldn't even have been an issue to hellsing or the crown since it didn't occur anywhere here in England." Pausing, dump the ash's into the ash trey that Walter's holding.

"The issue is how they been killed, instead of being found shot, stabbed, or drowned in a river, are found completely mutilated beyond recognition." Glancing at the photos inside, Seras made a face of disgust while alucard's sporting his ever present grin.

Raising a hand and adjusted her glasses causing them to glare harshly, she continued, "Judging from the photos of the crime scene taken weeks before, they looked as though they've been torn to shreds by some malicious beast and not the works of a Human. Not only were they all brutally killed, not a single drop of blood could be found anywhere near nor at the crime scene. It was as though someone had soaked it up with a sponge."

His grin became wider. Alucard hoped he'll finally meets a strong worthy opponent other than anderson who's not some punk ass Freak.

Opening another file she pulled out a photo, "And this, my top agents, is the one who cause it all."

The no-life-king's smirk faded, twisting into a scowl from disappointment. Eyes furrowed in confusion as they expect the image. A picture of a young teenager with very short light brown hair, blue eyes, dressed in rags and wearing a long white coat, who couldn't be no older than 12 years at the most.

"But sir, there's no way a child so young could do this?" Seras exclaimed Incredulously, as she shuffled from one leg to the other nervously for being outspoken.

"And that, police girl, is were you are wrong. Walter."

She motioned.

"Yes sir." He strolled over to the book shelves where there happens to be a TV set, (I don't know if there was a tv in the office but I'm just going to say there was.) put in a video tape, turned it on. As the video play's seras eyes widen in disbelief and horror while the older vampire's turned from disappointment to one of wonderment and excitement at the savage display.

'_They look so much like my own shadows, but hers are without eyes._' He compared them to his own, '_there is something else familiar about the girl...but what?_' He couldn't help but ponder.

When the video finished along with her cancer stick she raised an eyebrow, "Now do you believe that this child is innocent, Ms Victoria?" She asked pointedly.

Her head lowered feeling slightly mortified, she mumbled, "N-no sir."

Leaning forward, putting both elbows on the smooth surface of her desk to rest her chin on interlacing fingers as Walter lighted her second cigar. "Good." This time she's motion for Walter to continue.

"As you both just saw, this one is no ordinary human nor is it your run-in-the-mill Freak. Quiet frankly, we honestly don't know what that teen is exactly. The only information we can gather is that she lives on the streets, moving from place to place and knows how to steal without being caught once. No name, birthday, birth certificates, or criminal records. It is as though she'd never even existed until now, almost like a phantom." He said curiously as he went to serve tea to sir hellsing after finishing speaking.

"Thank you walter." Taking a sip from her cup. "She may not be here within England but that doesn't mean she won't poses as a threat to us. It's only a matter of time before some organization finds and uses her against us."

"Does that mean you want us to eliminate the child then, my master?" Alucard spoked for the first time.

Releasing a puff of smoke with a sigh, "No. I want her to be brought here alive and if possible in one piece. With the proper training she may just be most beneficial to the hellsing organization with her skill, if, she's willing to cooperate with us. If not, I want her to be terminated by any means. Is that understood." She said sternly.

"Yes master.""Yes sir." they both said as alucard faded into the shadows after being dismissed while seras bowed then headed for the door, closing it behind her as she went.

"Sir. I do hope I'm not being too impudent by saying this but, is it wise for them to go all the way to america bringing a potential threat here to hellsing?" Walter asked, slightly worried for his master.

"Do not worry Walter. I'm sure both seras and alucard will be able to find and monitor the child. keeping her under constant check." Removing her frames to rub at her temples, felling fatigued "I just hope the girl won't be too much of a hassle." She said while making perpetrations to send her two vampiric agents along with a few troops off to America.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on a bench in the early afternoon at a public park still wearing her magic coat as she messed with the pigeons. Weeks passed since that day, and many things happened. She'd learn that she has better eye sight than ever before, can run in incredible speeds without breaking a sweat, walk on walls, jump extremely far distances, and quick healing.

For some reason she could never make those shadow creatures reappear. She can still hear and see them always moving about within the shadows of her person but that's about it.

Her coat, she realized, has a mind of its own. If she were to leave it out somewhere than mentally called for it to return, will dematerialize into shadows then materialize around her frame again. They can also carry and hold up to many items no matter the size then be able to reach in and grab anything she desired.

Pulling out a bag of marbles that she stole, rolls them around on the spot next to her. A sudden weight is suddenly place on her left shoulder causing her to stiffen.

"I see that thou like marbles young lass." Came an heavily Irish male voice.

Reacting quickly, smacking the hand off her shoulder then sprung a good distance, shifted into a stance and face the stranger.

He is a tall and burly with short slightly spiky blond hair. A scar ran along the side of his face donned with rounded spectacles, a cassock, and a pair of white gloves that has the words, _Speak with dead_ and _Jesus Christ is in heaven_, written on the back.

'_A priest?...But what's with the gloves?_' Her body is still tensed holding her stance, not taking any chances.

"Aw, don't be afraid lass. I'm not here to harm thee, I just wanna talk." The man said, offering her a kind smile. She began to back away slowly from the strange man planning on bolting to the streets.

He offered his hand, "My name is Alexander Anderson but ye may call father Anderson for short. If yer want I can go and treat you to anything ye like, sounds good?" He proposes.

Her movement falters to consider his offer on weather or not he's willing to buy her anything she wants.

'_What should I do? Should I accept?_'

~Few minutes later~

Sounds of her munching could be heard inside a restaurant as father Anderson sat there flabbergasted, as he watch the happy young teen wearing new clothes rapidly scarfed down plates after plates of food with both hands like a starving animal. Drawing the attention of everyone around them. '_Where does she put all that food?_' Not even he ate that fast or that much.

This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to complete his mission from the vatican by disposing of this child but instead wounds up feeding the girl with his money instead. She never did tell him her name for being too busy stuffing her face to answer him anything.

For some reason he couldn't help but think of her as one of the children from the orphanage he works at. So small and innocent with her big blue eyes. Nothing at all like the demonic beast tearing grown men limb from limb that he'd seen on the video that Enrico had shown him.

He could tell that she is a vampire from her fangs showing while she ate. What bothers him the most is how is she's able to walk in broad daylight without combusting into flames and eats human foods?

'_Does the lass even know that she's a vampire?_' Came the depressing thought.

A loud belching sound draws him back to reality. The young girl slouches back against her seat patting her stomach with a look of content, apparently full.

Groaning with a grin, "Can I use the toilet?" She asked.

Nodding, the paladin watches as she climbs out of her seat and makes her way to the back of the restaurant towards the restrooms. He would still have to kill her, even if he didn't want to. There was no way that the Vatican would allow something like her, a demon spawn, to live. Especially with her apparent immunity.

Leading her to a secluded area somewhere then painlessly pierce her heart from behind might be the best thing to do.

Twenty minutes or so has pass since she went to the restroom and still hasn't returned yet. Sighing, he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet to pay the bill for all the food the girl has devoured.

"Huh?"

Strange. He couldn't find his wallet?

Anderson then checked his other pocket as well but it wasn't there either. Then he realized something else.

Almost all of his blessed bayonets are gone.

Along with his phone and his bible full of holy manuscripts.

'_Wait. How the hell did thee lass manage to steal them?_' Realization struck him hard when he recalled himself helping her into her seat.

'_That little..._' His fists clenched tightly within his pockets.

Shooting upwards to his feet from the chair he raced to the girls restroom, ignoring the yells of shock and surprise as he shoved them aside, smashed open the locked door then entered. All he found is an empty room with air blowing from an open window.

"Ye bloody heathen!" He bellows, face twisted in rage as he destroys everything in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A white coat billowing out behind, a girl briskly passing thru the sea people as she made her way far from the restaurant. She'd knew there was something off about the priest when he offered to buy her stuff. If its one thing that she'd learned while living on the streets is that nothing in life is ever free, even if it was from some random irish priest. So for him to come out of nowhere offering free things means he wants something in return or is trying to lure you away then kill you. But the promise of free food was so very tempting and her hunger great. He would've most likely had killed her had she stayed with him any longer and not stoled his deadly possessions.

_'Why the fuck would a priest carry blades!?_' She questioned. Apparently she was right about him being a killer. Why else would a priest carry a shit load of blades?

Her hands tingled slightly when she grabbed hold of his blessed weapons and stuffing them all inside her white coat, hearing faint sizzling noises coming from within. These blades will fetch a nice price especially when there all made out of pure silver.

She rounded a corner only to run into something hard causing her to fall backwards on her ass. Lifting her head she gazed up at a very tall man with messy black hair dresses in a red trench coat, white gloves with strange marking, black slacks, ridding boots, a fedora, and red tented glasses. Standing beside him is a blond short haired woman, also wearing gloves with baby blue eyes wearing combat boots, a yellow uniform with a mini skirt, and big boobs.

"Hum. It would seems we have finally meet, little thief." A large grin played across his face as he peered down at her thru his red tented specs.

Damn. Don't you all love how life just screws you over like that?

Because I sure as hells don't.


End file.
